Referring to FIG. 1, Taiwanese utility patent No. TWM420064 discloses an upright type connector with USB 3.0 specification, which comprises a cage 91, a housing 92, a tongue plate 93, a plurality of first connection terminals 94, a plurality of second connection terminals 95 and a positioning plate 96. The tongue plate 93 is assembled to the housing 92, the first connection terminals 94 and the second connection terminals 95 are respectively fixedly provided at two sides of the tongue plate 93 and are arranged from top to bottom, leg portions 941 of the first connection terminals 94 and leg portions 951 of the second connection terminals 95 are respectively arranged at the two sides along a mating direction X, which greatly increases an overall length of the connector.
In addition, the positioning plate 96 is engaged with the housing 92, and has a plurality of through holes 961 into which the leg portions 941, 951 is inserted for positioning the leg portions 941, 951. As the positioning plate 96 has a thin structure, an effect of positioning the terminals is relatively limited.